


Прости меня

by Aleks_Ogneva



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleks_Ogneva/pseuds/Aleks_Ogneva
Summary: Реверс!Ау Леща, где Наруто ушел к Орочимару. Ночной разговор после битвы у Моста Небес и Земли.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Прости меня

На прикроватной тумбочке тихо отмеряли ушедшие секунды часы, едва слышно тикая. Свет уличного фонаря неровно расползался по стене, какой-то мебели, скинутому на пол яркому оранжевому комбинезону. Наруто подавил судорожный вздох, прикованный взглядом к серой в темноте стене общежития, он не должен был шевелиться, не должен был волновать. Рука, перекинутая через его торс, крепко держала на месте, не давая отодвинуться от сопевшего в затылок носа, от жаркого чужого тела и неприятного комка одеяла где-то у поясницы. Не давая тихо выбраться из-под чужой руки, натянуть одежду и сбежать, сбежать, оставляя боль позади и дожидаясь её впереди.  
Как он сделал это три долгих года назад, сломавшись на там-самом-экзамене. В груди все еще неприятно щемило от воспоминаний, шрамы, отзываясь тупой болью, вновь напомнили о тренировке длиной в разлуку с деревней, глаза предательски закрылись, чтобы ненароком не заплакать.  
Наруто думал, что пережил это все, что в нем больше не осталось боли, злобы и разочарования. Злобы действительно больше не было, она утекла с кровью из его ран, со слезами, когда никто не видел, с дождем в Долине Завершения.  
Он судорожно дернулся, сам не помня от чего, в шею ткнулись теплые сухие губы, рука, все также непреклонно, но уже мягче, притянула его ближе.  
\- Прости меня, Нару, прости нас, - прямо в изменившееся от частых обращений острое ухо. Саске с явным сожалением потерся щекой о непослушные волосы цвета пшеницы, о загорелую щеку со шрамами, прикрыл красные с узкими зрачками глаза ладонью. - Прости меня, Нару, я слепой, я не знал, не видел, не хотел знать.  
Наруто хотел вцепиться в запястье клыками, хотел вновь попробовать вырваться, кричать что-то обидное, но получилось лишь заплакать. Он помнил, как Саске точно так же держал его на обломках Моста Небес и Земли, как не обращал внимания не острые когти, полосовавшие ему руки, на слишком длинные клыки, на уже четыре хвоста, вполне материальных, благодаря метке, выросших из не закрытой комбинезоном спины. Саске точно так же извинялся, не пуская, не давая складывать печати и обороняться, Саске точно так же заставил Наруто плакать.  
А после заставил пойти с ним, уводя из места, ставшего каким-никаким домом, уводя от раздражительного, но приятного в общении Кабуто, от вечно занятого, вечно странного и чуть-чуть мерзкого Орочимару, уже давно привыкшему к лисенку.  
\- Зачем? - срывающийся хриплый голос без привычных веселых интонаций. Наруто снял свою маску, прекрасно понимая, что в ней уже давно нет смысла, но быть собой было сложно. Сложно отрывать потерянный взгляд от земли, изучая жителей вроде как родной деревни, натыкаться на неизменившиеся раздражение и ненависть, сдерживать себя и стараться не меняться в лице. Улыбка больше не липла к губам, получался лишь оскал.  
\- Я… - Саске опять лег, щекоча дыханием шею, сам справляясь с неловкостью, заставляя себя говорить нужные слова, а не только доказывать что-то поступками. - Я люблю тебя, Нару, я совсем на тебе помешался, ты мой дом, ты моя причина быть здесь.  
По щекам Наруто под грубой ладонью Саске вновь побежали слезы. Он никогда не слышал таких слов, он не знал, что они могут быть когда-то обращены к нему, он каждый день своей жизни представлял своих родителей, говорящих ему это, своих друзей… Саске. Оказалось, это было больнее теплых объятий и извинений, это было больнее нежности, когда ему бинтовали раны, внимательности, когда он хотел повернуть назад.  
\- “Плачь” - где-то в голове отозвался Курама, привыкший к своему щенку за три года, разделивший с ним каждое мгновение боли.  
Холод допросной камеры, прилипший к коже, понемногу стал отступать, а незримые веревки, будто бы еще держащие его руки, развязались. Лицо Ибики Морино, жесткое, безразличное, исполосованное шрамами, отодвинулось на задний план. Хотя боль от проникновения в голову, чтобы подтвердить его слова, не довольствуясь заверениями о правде, еще никуда не ушла, становясь, кажется, только сильнее.  
Наруто не заметил, как его развернули, прижали к груди, стали гладить испещренную неровными шрамами от превращений спину. Горло свело спазмом, а после он смог заплакать в голос, впервые с детства, впервые не прячась в своей старой квартире.  
\- Прости меня, - все эхом повторял на ухо Саске, снимая со своего израненного сердца хоть одну ношу, смаргивая собственные слезы, готовясь учиться жить дальше вместе с Наруто, с этим ненавидимым всеми лисенком.


End file.
